Getting There
by pokemonrul432
Summary: Trish is trying to be a big movie star, she finally gets her first gig but it all doesn't go as planned when the boys show up, causing her to love, and questions her choices in life.
1. Getting the Part

**Ok, I hope you all like this as much as I do writing. I'm sorry it's a bit shorter than most of my first chapters but I think it's pretty good, please review and I hope you really like it.**

* * *

Trish got in her car her palms sweating and her breath way out of tempo. "That was the hardest thing I have ever done," she whispered putting the car into drive and driving back to the palm woods. Trish got there in minutes and walked into the lobby sitting down on the couch placing her head between her knees. Her friend Camille walked over and sat next to her.

"How was it?" she asked smiling.

"I get a call tonight, I'm so nervous. It was so hard," Trish wined as Camille laughed.

"Trish, you can't always get the part."

"But this part was meant for me."

"What was the part?"

"Kate, just a minor roll but she shows up a lot."

"You are trying out for the Robin Hood TV show and you read for Kate? Why not Marian?"

"I'm nothing like her."

"That's why you try out for it, always go for the parts not like you," Camille sighed laughing. Both girls jumped at the sound of Trish's phone going off. She looked at the screen and saw the studio was calling. "Answer it."

"Hello?" Trish asked slightly nervous fearing she didn't get the part since they called so quickly.

"Miss Luxes?"

"Thank you for the opportunity," she sighed.

"What are you talking about? You're turning us down?" the man on the other end replied.

"No, I want this so badly but I just assumed…"

"Don't assume anything yet. We are calling so early because you're perfect for the role."

"Really?" Trish sat up a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Not for Kate, Kate is a real soft spoken woman, we think you're better off as Marian."

"No way."

"Yep, We are going to mail you the first script tomorrow afternoon and we start shooting the pilot in a week, be on time."

"Sir, one question. Who's playing Robin?" Trish asked hopping it wasn't that Jett Stetson.

"Dak Zevon," he answered as Trish sighed in relief.

"Thank you, see you next week," she smiled at Camille as she hung up.

"You got the part?"

"Better, I'm Marian." Both girls began dancing in the middle of the lobby as passer-biers looked at them funny. They stopped and blushed. "This calls for a celebration, pool side drinks?" Camille nodded and they walked onto the pool deck. The two began talking about the TV show that would be coming out with it's pilot soon. Her phone rang and Dak's photo showed up on the screen. "Hey, can you believe it?" Trish answered the phone as Dak began laughing.

"I know right, I thought you wanted Kate?"

"I did but the director said I wasn't the Kate type and I should have the leading female role."

"Well Congrats on that, I can't wait to start filming." Some guy came up to Trish and stood directly over the sun, she looked up at him strangely. "Well I have got to go, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, same over here, getting pretty busy," he laughed before both of them hung up. Trish looked back at the boy and smiled standing up.

"Hi," she said a little uncomfortable.

"Hey, your Trish Luxes right?"

"Yeah, and you are?" Her eye brow went up. The boy turned around and looked at another guy.

"I told you Logan, you owe me thirty," he shouted as Camille laughed. The one called Logan walked over.

"Ok, James, just next time don't YELL!" he responded as both girls laughed.

"You guys new?" Trish asked as they both looked at her. Trish looked at Logan and smiled but then realized she was and shook it away.

"Yeah, we're the new band discovered by Gustavo Rocque."

"Really? Let's see if he can make a comeback with you guys. Are there more of you or just…you two?"

"There's two more but they are in the apartment," Logan laughed sheepishly.

"You need to excuse my friend he isn't used to talking to gorgeous girls," James chirped as Trish smiled.

"Thank you," she nodded and took her seat on the deck chair.

"Shut up," Logan whispered as James chuckled. "Trish? I just want to say you were really good as Dr. Cummings on Teen Doc."

"You were a fan of that show? I thought no one was watching it that's why it tanked." Trish reminisced on the role, one of her favorites.

"It was an awesome show, and I heard rumor it tanked because the producer of the company didn't renew the next season because he wanted to make room for a new show, which totally sucks."

"Thanks, Logan, right?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm Ja-"

"James. I know," she smiled.

"So what are you doing now?" Logan asked.

"Well I shouldn't say much but…" she wiggled her finger and Logan got closer. "I got the role of Marian in the new Robin Hood show."

"AWESOME!" Logan blurted as Trish put her finger to her lips.

"Not many people know right now, so keep it on the DL."

"No problem, your part is safe with me."

"There you guys are," a boy ran over wearing a helmet. "Kendal over here," he shouted as the blonde boy ran from the lobby.

"This is the other two?" she looked at Logan who nodded.

"This is Carlos," he pointed to the one in the helmet, "and Kendal," the blonde one.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled standing to shake their hands.

"NO way! You're Trish Luxes," Carlos gasped in excitement. "Huge fan," he added shaking her hand.

"Not as big as Logan," Kendal chuckled as Logan began to blush and Camille laughed. "Sorry for bothering you, we need to unpack," he added patting Logan's back.

"Well when your done you guys can come to my apartment, second floor, 2K."

"Hey, we're in 2J, I guess you are our neighbor across the hall," Kendal laughed as Trish smiled.

"That's really cool," she smiled.

"Well we got to go, sorry for bothering you," he added as she shook her head.

"Not at all," she chuckled as the four of them nodded. Trish took her seat again and drank from the slushy.

"That James kid looked into you," Camille spoke up as Trish spit out her slushy.

"Camille."

"What?"

"He was too selfish, you think I go after that type?"

"No, but…"

"No buts if any of them had a chance it could be that Logan kid."

"Really?" Camille blurted a little shocked, "Doesn't really seem your type."

"You think too much, take another sip of your slushy," Trish laughed pushing the bottom of the cup to her friend's mouth. Camille took too much in spit it out grabbing her head in a brain freeze.

"Ow…ow…ow, cold, cold, cold!"

"Crap, sorry, here put your thumb on the roof of your mouth."

"That doesn't work," Camille complained still holding her head. After her brain freeze went away the girls went back to their apartments. Trish's older brother sat on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, mom went to the grocery store, she'll be back in an hour, dad is working over time tonight he won't be home till midnight, how did it go?"

"How did what go?" she asked playfully sitting on the armrest.

"Trish…?"

"Tony…?"

"You didn't get it did you?"

"No," she sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I got better, I got Marian," she smiled as he jumped up and hugged her.

"That's awesome," he blurted as she laughed.

"Ok, you can let me go now…Tony, your screwing up my hair, let go," she squeaked as he laughed and let her go, her mid-back straight hair now was frizzy and she couldn't help but laugh. "I think I'm going to take a shower and go take a nap, please don't wake me," she smiled.

"Thanks for asking about my day."

"Tony your filming is the same everyday," she said disappointed as he chuckled.

"Did I tell you that this is my first speaking part?"

"Wait…what tell me more," she squealed sitting next to him on the couch.


	2. An Awkward Fitting

**OH I want to say that the lines from the Robin Hood Script are from the BBC TV show Robin Hood, that show is awesome too.**

* * *

A few days had passed and Trish was making her way to the mail room. "Hey, Trish," Logan waved as she passed him on the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"Mail room, want to come," she smiled as he nodded and came back down. "So how's Gustavo treating you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Please, I know Gustavo Rocque, let me guess, he's got you doing this bootcamp thing?" she laughed as he looked at her completely shocked.

"How did you know?" Logan asked completely shocked as she took her thumb and rubbed the smudge off his face and showed him.

"You didn't fully eliminate the evidence," she chuckled wiping the scum off on her jeans. They got to the mail room and Trish opened her mail slot. "No way," she squealed as Logan's eye brows furrowed. "This is it, they said it would be a day and it's been five," she said freaked out as Logan laughed. "What?"

"Well you can't blame the company maybe it got lost in the mail."

"You don't know that, I would of suggested picking it up myself."

"Trish, everything is ok, filming doesn't start for another four days, you'll be fine."

"You mean it? Thank you," she blushed ripping the package open and pulling the script out.

"Woah! You sure you're not filming a movie," Logan said shocked as she chuckled.

"Positive, this is just a pilot, you should see a movie script, I can show you one later if you want?"

"Yeah that'd be cool," he smiled as she smiled back. He looked at his watch and his eyes bugged out.

"Crap, I'm going to be late, I have got to go," he gasped as she laughed.

"What time do you get out today?"

"Five to Six depending how bad we set him off, why?"

"No reason," she smiled with a little shrug and watched Logan run off. Trish ran all the way upstairs and pulled her phone out.

"Hello?" Dak answered as she squeaked loudly. "You got your script finally?"

"Yeah, want to rehearse for couple hours?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be there soon," he laughed before hanging up. A few minutes later Dak knocked on the door and she let him in.

"Can you believe how big it is?"

"I know right, I saw it and my mouth dropped, but then again it is a pilot."

"That's exactly what I told my friend Logan," she said smiling a little.

"Friend or 'Friend'?" Dak laughed doing air quotes.

"Shut up, he's really nice. We have till four to rehearse so let's go," she laughed trying to find her part. "Wow, I don't come in for a while," she laughed finally finding her part. "You heard my father, leave," she snapped looking at Dak.

"Marian, it is me, Robin," he replied trying not to laugh.

"Congratulations. Leave."

"How are you?" I've thought of you."

"Leave."

"We are leaving," he said as both of them laughed.

"What is so funny?" Trish put her finger in between the pages.

"You, 'Congratulations, leave.'. It's a really funny line."

"I know, now only if we can get you to keep a straight face."

"I saw you smile."

"Yes, but I'm a lady," she laughed. The two continued going through the script until four o'clock. "This has been a great rehearsal, now I have to go."

"Can I come?"

"No, Dak you can't come, I swear your so childish sometimes," she giggled as he batted his eyes.

"But that's what makes me lovable."

"True, now go, I'll call you later," she laughed as he left with no complaints. Trish got herself showered and dressed in a black skirt and pink top. She grabbed her keys and walked down the hall and onto the elevator. She walked through the lobby, guys looked at her there mouths dropping. She got to her car and drove down the street pulling in front of Rocque Records at five on the dot. Ten minutes sitting out side the boys came out, they're mouths dropped at the black Porsche. "Hey," she smiled climbing out of the car.

"Hey," the guys smiled.

"Nice car," Kendal chuckled examining the car.

"What are you doing here?" James asked leaning on her door smiling at her.

"Um…I came to pick up Logan."

"Nice," Carlos and Kendal laughed pushing him forward.

"What?" James barked standing up shocked she wanted to be with Logan.

"Well, get in," she laughed opening her door and watching him walk around and get in the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she laughed as they drove down the street. They pulled into the parking lot of the studio and walked to the front entrance.

"What are we doing here?"

"I need your advice, I was fitted for my costumes in episode one and I need a third party advice."

"So you picked…me? That…sounds very friendly of you," Logan sighed sounding extremely disappointed.

"Come on," she laughed grabbing his hand. They stopped by the office and got him a visitors pass and then ran to the costume building. "Ok, you sit here and I'll be right back," she said as her head designer took her away. Ten minutes later Trish came out wearing a red topped dress and palm green bottom, the bottom split in two where a white cloth connected them. "How do I look?" she asked as the woman held her hair in place trying to clip the pin in.

"You look great, but the hair doesn't go with the time period," Logan spoke up as the Costume designer glared at him.

"Of course the hair doesn't go with the time period," she snapped.

"Logan, focus on the neck down," Trish laughed.

"Then from the neck down, your gorgeous."

"Good, next," Trish smiled being escorted back once again. The next two were better than the first, all revolving around three colors red, blue, and green. The fourth to come out Logan stifled a laugh. Trish looked at herself in the mirror and tried not to laugh.

"You're kidding right?" Logan finally spoke up.

"What do you mean?" the designer barked. The dress entirely white except for pale blue strips that ran down her sides.

"Jannie, it looks like you used a bed cover," Trish spoke up.

"Ok, Mr. Smart Guy, how do you plan on fixing it?" Jannie spoke up looking at Logan. Logan got up and walked over to Trish.

"May I?" he asked her as she smiled and nodded. He began examining her dress walking around her slowly. "Start off by redoing it all white, then take a red…recommended blood red, and have it go from her waist down in thick strips, then fill in the rest on the bottom with olive green," Logan spoke up as Jannie began drawing on the original plans. "After that take that pale blue and have it all on the top half, then green scarf around her waist, and finish with a royal hat of some color," he said stopping in front of Trish who just smiled at him.

"Like this?" Jannie asked holding up the picture.

"Oh my God," Trish gasped. "Now that is what I call a dress," she smiled. She turned to Logan cupped his cheeks and kissed him. "I'm…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No, don't apologize."

"I shouldn't have done that, we've only known each other for five days," she finished her sentence as Logan laughed.

"Five days is plenty," he smiled as she blushed. Jannie escorted Trish into the dressing room to help her out. Logan began singing in his head and dancing in place.

"She kissed me, yeah, she kissed me," he whispered as he continued dancing.

"He-hem," Trish cleared her throat as he jumped and spun around.

"I wasn't dancing just now, I was…trying to kill a roach," he said stamping the floor.

"You have a funny way of doing so." Trish smiled with a small laugh and nodded. "You ready?" Logan immediately nodded and they both got back in her Porsche and drove back to the palm woods. The car ride was awkward and silent but when they got there they walked into the lobby. "Well this was really fun, thanks for the help," she smiled as Logan nodded.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he asked sheepishly as she nodded.

"You can?" she laughed.

"Well I was wondering back there…would you…um…would you…tell me how the first day of filming goes?" he asked really fast as Trish's smile vanished.

"Oh…yeah sure, I'll…um talk to later," she said a bit upset as Logan nodded and she walked to onto the elevator and he watched the doors close.

"That went badly," Katie said coming from behind him.

"Tell me about it," Logan mumbled still staring at the doors of the elevator.

"You fell hard on your face," Katie added.

"I know I did."

"I mean really badly."

"Katie, I get it."

"Did you really say how first day of filming goes?"

"Katie, I get it!" he barked walking onto the pool deck. Trish walked into her apartment and found the entire place empty and she sat on the couch with a sigh.

"I screwed that one up," she whispered shaking her head. "I thought he was going to say something better than how filming goes," she mumbled and turned the TV on when a knock came from the door. She sighed and walked up opening it. She looked a little shocked to see James standing in front of her. "Hi," she said puzzled.

"Hi," he replied. "So how did you and Logan do?" he asked as she mumbled.

"It was well," she lied as he nodded.

"Well if you ever need advise you can come to me you know that right?"

"Well thanks, but I think all the advice giving has been given," she sighed sounding a little angry.

"Did something happen when you were out?"

"No, everything was good, why wouldn't things be?"

"Because Katie said Logan was acting weird too."

"Acting weird, who said we're acting weird?" Trish asked walking away from him. James closed the door behind him and looked at her.

"Calm down," he laughed massaging her shoulders.

"Yeah, thanks, I need that," she smiled. She opened her eyes and walked away from him. "Please don't do that again."

"What?"

"That," she blurted pointing to her shoulder. "If that is your way of getting information out is wrong, very wrong," she barked as James chuckled. "Your jealous," she pointed at him.

"I'm jealous? Of what? James Diamond is not Jealous of anything," he smirked as she nodded.

"Yeah, you are. You're jealous that I like Logan," she gasped realizing she spoke up.

"I knew it!"

"Get out," she pointed to the door.

"Why him? I mean look at him and then look at me," he said waving his fingers in front of his face as she rolled her eyes. "No match."

"Get out of my apartment right now," she pointed to the door again. James rolled his eyes and walked out the door leaving it wide open, but then returned making his head the only thing visible.

"Oh and one more thing, I'm not jealous," he screamed before walking away.

* * *

**Well there was chapter 2. I hope you liked it and thanks to those who have reviewed Starangel5593 and Smartie184. I ask one thing please review, and thanks for reading.**


	3. Battle Within the Family

Trish closed the door and laughed realizing what she said. She moved to the couch and sat down watching the TV. Thirty minutes later the front door opened and her mom stumbled in holding a few bags. "Over here," she called as Trish got up to help, but Mr. Bitters walked in holding the rest of the bags.

"You need help?" Trish asked as Mr. Bitters laughed.

"I've got it," he chocked dropping the bags on the counter.

"Thank you," Mrs. Luxes smiled as Mr. Bitters nodded and left.

"I would of helped if you called me down," Trish smiled as her mom shrugged.

"I thought you were working today?"

"I did but I finished early. Filming starts very soon though," Trish smiled as her mother hugged her. The girl helped her mother unpack the groceries and returned to the couch, when her brother and dad walked in the front door laughing.

"That has got to be the funniest thing I've heard all day," Mr. Luxes pat his son on the back.

"Hi daddy," Trish smiled as her dad hugged her, she smiled and returned to the couch knowing her brother would be getting the attention. A half hour later her mom called her to the table. The beginning of the meal was dead silent and Trish cleared her throat. "So daddy, I went and got fitted today and the costumes are so cool," she smiled shoving a mouthful of ravioli in her mouth.

"That's nice Trish."

"Yeah and I start filming the pilot in a few days."

"Tony, tell your mother the story," her dad laughed looking at his son.

"Joe, your daughter is telling you something."

"And I heard her, she starts filming soon. Now, Tony tell your mother the story."

"Joe, do even know what your daughters part is?"

"Some Princess thing," he shrugged not caring as Trish's stomach dropped. "This is Tony's first part with actual words on an actual movie screen."

"And this is your daughter's first lead on a TV series, she will be seen weekly."

"Haley, you don't understand, Tony has been…."

"Waiting for this part, no Joseph, you have been waiting for this part. You have always done this, always treated your son like an idol and your daughter stuck on your shoe."

"That is not true, tell her Trish," her father barked at her as she jumped and looked at them.

"Actually, mom's right, Tony has always been high on your pedestal and I'm always on the bottom."

"That is not true, we moved here…."

"After Tony got his first role, they had to post pone my first show because I came a week late, I almost got fired," she barked standing up, knocking the chair over.

"Trish, there is no need to raise your voice," her mom whispered.

"Oh stop it you hypocrite, you just yelled at him and when I do I get in trouble, that is ridiculous. so continue with your happy celebration of Tony getting a big part I'm out," she barked walking toward the door.

"If you walk out that door, I swear you are grounded…or something serious," he barked as Trish turned around.

"You could never make a threat," she squinted walking out slamming the door behind her. Tony looked at the door his mouth hung open and he laughed as his mom smacked the back of his head.

"What was that for?"

"You know what it was for," she snapped. Trish walked across the hall and slammed on the door of apartment 2J she hadn't turned to look twice at her own door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Logan asked a little shocked as she tried smiling at him.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure, come on," he said surprised. She looked around saw how boring and white the room was she was surprised they hadn't changed the way it looked at all.

"How long have you been here?"

"Almost a week why?"

"Well, I'm just shocked you haven't changed the room yet," she said still in shock.

"Mr. Bitters won't let us," Logan mumbled as Trish laughed knowing how the first week living in the Palm Woods was a pain.

"That makes sense," she laughed as Logan nodded.

"Oh who's this?" Mrs. Knight asked looking at Trish.

"Mrs. Knight, this is Trish Lexus, she's our neighbor. Can she stay over for a while?"

"Can it be the night?" Trish spoke up as Logan's smile grew a little bigger.

"Sure, do you mind sleeping on the couch?"

"Not at all," Trish laughed as Logan dragged her into the living room. "So where is everyone?"

"They went to get snacks from the lobby," he said as the front door opened. "Well they were in the lobby," he chuckled as she giggled.

"Hi, I'm Katie," Katie ran over sitting next to Trish who nodded and shook the young girl's hand.

"Hello, Katie, I'm…"

"Oh I know who you are. Wondering how well is your manager?"

"Katie," Mrs. Knight snapped as Trish laughed.

"No it's ok," Trish spoke up. "My manager is pretty good, what you think you can do better?"

"Just keep in touch and I'll show you," Katie laughed as Kendal took his sister away from her.

"Sorry," he whispered as Trish laughed shaking her head.

"I was wondering, do you guys want to help me rehearse? I mean I need a lot of help since filming starts…tomorrow I think?"

"You don't know when filming starts?" Logan asked shocked.

"Well it's on my calendar which is in my room," she laughed.

"Filming what?" Carlos asked leaning on the couch.

"The Robin Hood TV show," she smiled and reached in her bag but couldn't find her script. "NO!" she blurted frantically digging in the bag.

"What?" James asked.

"My scripts back in the apartment," she sighed grabbing the temple's of her head.

"I'll get it for you," Logan and James said simultaneously.

"You'd do that for me?" Trish asked as Logan and James nodded.

"Ok, if my parents let you in it should be on my night stand next to my bed, and if you don't mind could you get me some clothing for bed and tomorrow morning?"

"No problem," Logan smiled before the two walked out of the apartment.

"Twenty bucks they're back in five minutes," Katie whispered to Carlos who shook her hand before hitting the stop watch.

"So, Trish, what is this part you're playing?" Kendal asked sitting next to her.

"I'm Lady Marian," she answered. "She was Robin Hood's love interest and she is a strong lead," she added.

"That sounds like a good role. When does it premiere on TV?"

"Well they are planning on playing the Pilot while we are filming episode four or five, so I say give it about three months from now maybe less," she smiled as Kendal nodded.

"But we'll probably be throwing a party at the pool so you won't miss it," she laughed as Kendal nodded again this time looking more excited. The front door opened and Logan and James stood there Katie looked at her watch and smiled at Carlos. Carlos mumbled as he placed the twenty in her hand.

"Thank you," she laughed walking away.

"Your dad has a very colorful vocabulary," Logan said as both of them stood perfectly still their eyes still wide. Mrs. Knight helped them in and sat them on the couch as Katie closed the door.

"What happened?" Trish asked as they finally looked at her.

"Well before we knocked I heard your dad yelling and my guess your mom, and a lot of glass was breaking and so James knocked," Logan started.

"Then your dad opened the door and he looked really red, and asked what we wanted, so I told him we were there to get a few things for you and he seemed to have turned even redder. Which I had no clue was possible," James continued.

"And then he cursed like a banshie, and said if you wanted to stay over you would have to get your stuff yourself," Logan added. Trish sighed knowing if she went over her dad would keep her there and maybe do a whole lot worse than just scream at her.

"I can't go over there," she sighed looking at her feet.

"But maybe we could sneak over there," Kendal spoke up.

"How?" James looked at him as Kendal came out of the bed room wearing a hat with a bush on it. "Ah, the Tree hats! I'm in!" James jumped off the couch as Kendal began throwing the hats to the boys.

"You want one?" Logan asked as she raised her hand and shook her head.

"Thanks, but no thanks," she laughed as they nodded and walked out of the apartment. "Where are they going?" she looked at Katie who sat next to her.

"Get your things," Katie smiled, "Now let's talk business."

"KATIE!" Mrs. Knights voice echoed through the apartment as she sighed.

"Fine," she grumbled and turned the TV off.

"Hey, I have a few friends who may need your managing skills," Trish whispered as Katie sat up with a smile.

"Really? Thanks," she shook her hand.

"So um…how long will it take for them to get everything?"

"With the guys who knows? Sometimes there tree hat plans are way to over drawn, but sometimes they can finish in…" Katie was interrupted by the door opening and the guys laughing holding a black duffle bag. "Minutes," she finished as Logan handed Trish the bag.

"Thanks," she smiled opening the bag. "Oh no," she gasped as the guys groaned. "Gotcha," she laughed as they all laughed at her while she pulled the script out. "Ok, what I am about to show you is for your eyes ONLY, no one can know I showed you this got it?"

"Got it," everyone replied as she opened the script.


	4. Staying

**I just wanted to say that I will not be able to update CH 5 until I get home from my little vacation which will be Thursday so please bare with me until then and thanks for reading.**

* * *

After Trish ran through the script she grew tired. She took the bag the guys brought and walked into the bathroom changing into her pajamas. A pink top with black shorts. She sat back on the couch and listened to the silence of the room with a satisfied sigh. "So…glad your staying?" Logan's voice broke the silence as she jumped a little. "Sorry," he whispered as she patted the couch.

"No, it's ok, just listening to the silence, I don't get much of this," she sighed resting her head on his shoulder with a yawn.

"Want to go on a date?"

"What?" Trish asked sitting up looking at him a little confused.

"Never mind," he shook his head standing up.

"No, sit," she laughed grabbing his arm pulling him back on the couch. "No ask it again."

"You're actually going to say yes?"

"If you ask again maybe," Trish smiled leaning her back on the pillow.

"Will you go on a date…with me?" Trish smiled and thought about it.

"How's this for an answer?" she asked crawling toward him. Leaning forward she touched her lips to his, and for a near moment it felt like a century.

"Hey, Logan…" Carlos called opening the door looking at a book as both teens gasped. Trish fell off the couch laying on the floor laughing while Logan leaned on the arm rest, as Carlos looked at them like they were crazy. "What's going on out here?"

"Nothing," Trish laughed trying to catch her breath.

"Oh," Carlos whispered letting it click in his brain.

"Can I help you?" Logan asked as Carlos shook his head.

"I'll go ask, Kendal," he nodded before walking into the bedroom.

"Are you ok?" Logan laughed helping Trish off the floor.

"I'm fine, I guess we should sleep now."

"Or we could try that kissing thing again," Logan said nervously as Trish laughed.

"Good night Logan," she laughed grabbing the blankets from under him and pulled them toward her, placing her head on the pillow. Logan mumbled a little left her turning the lights out.

"Good night," he finally whispered before walking into his room. Trish closed her eyes smiling for the first time since the announcing of her part.

"So plans for today?" Carlos shouted as Trish bolted up. "Sorry," he mumbled as she groaned and laid back down.

"Way to go," Kendal laughed walking in. "Morning," he called to Trish who waved from the couch.

"Thanks Carlos," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"For what?" he asked grabbing a bowl of cereal.

"For…WAKING me up!" she barked getting up as he felt really guilty.

"That's the second time I accidentally interrupted you," he laughed as she looked at him with a glare telling him to shut up. "Oops."

"What does he mean by that?" Kendal asked suspiciously as Logan walked into the living room.

"What does who mean by what?" he asked as Trish's eyes widened and he laughed.

"Oh!" he laughed as Kendal looked at them.

"I saw Trish and Logan kissing last night," Carlos blurted as they looked at him. "Sorry, I don't do good under pressure."

"It's true he doesn't," Kendal laughed. Trish laughed and patted Carlos' shoulder.

"It's alright," she laughed walking for the duffle bag.

"Where are you going?" James asked asked she placed the bag on her shoulder.

"Back to my place, you guys have been so great it's just I think it'll be good to go back to my apartment, my parents should be gone," she smiled hugging James, who grew a grin from ear to ear. She hugged Kendal and Carlos next then Logan who latched onto her a little longer than the others.

"Tonight good?" he whispered as she nodded.

"Thanks again," she smiled as they waved. Trish walked across the hall and into her apartment.

"She likes me," James hosted walking into the kitchen.

"James…" Logan sighed as Kendal made the kill symbol across his neck. "Sure," he finished taking a bite from the toast.

"Where's Trish?" Katie asked looking at the boys.

"She went back to her apartment."

Trish began unpacking her bag and placing the clean clothes in the drawers. "Have a good sleep over, with total strangers?" her dad asked leaning on the door frame.

"Daddy," she gasped taking a step back.

"Don't give me that sweet daughter act, you disobeyed me, what am I going to do about it?"

"Daddy, I'm sorry, but my anger got the best of me," she said her voice echoed with a little fear.

"I'm still talking Trish!" he barked as she took a step back. "Now sit down."

"Daddy, just listen to…" her dad smacked her making her become silent rather quickly. Trish grabbed her cheek.

"I don't know why you don't listen," he mumbled walking out of her room. Trish sat on her bed crying holding her cheek, her dad's hand print plastered on her cheek, but if she was only getting a smack she could take it. When her dad left a half hour later she packed her bag again but this time packed most of her belongings and slammed on the apartment door across from her. Mrs. Knight looked at her completely shocked.

"Oh my, what happened? Are you alright?"

"No, I don't want to be a burden, but can I stay for a few? I don't know how long but, I'm scared," she sniffed as Mrs. Knight hugged the young girl.

"Stay as long as you'd like," she answered letting Trish in. "Until we can get you something better you'll have to sleep on the couch."

"I don't mind," she said placing the bag down.

"I'm going to the pool," Katie called as her mom nodded and turned back to Trish.

"Where is everyone?" she asked as Mrs. Knight smiled.

"There out with Gustavo, I'm going out to get some food, you can do whatever you want," she smiled as Trish thanked her and sat on the couch. When she was finally alone she sighed peacefully.

"Home," she whispered before shutting her eyes. Trish woke up a few minutes later, the sting of her face over bearing. She walked to the kitchen and pulled an ice pack out and placed it on her cheek sighing in relief at the cooling sensation. The silence was broken at the sound of her phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Trish, are you alright?" Dak asked as she looked out the peep hole.

"Yeah why?"

"Well last night I heard your parents arguing again, and I only assumed…"

"It was about me?" she cut him off as he chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Well, your right, it was about me, again. I stayed at my neighbors which I am at now. I thought they left for work but my dad didn't and he caught me coming back, but I'm fine now."

"You need to move out," he demanded as she laughed.

"I sort of already did, I'm living temporarily at the neighbors, you know the new guys Logan, Carlos, James, and Kendal?"

"Not ringing any bells."

"Well whatever, they are really nice and so is Mrs. Knight," she laughed looking at the clock seeing it was only ten in the morning. "Dak, I'm going down to the pool, want to meet there?"

"I can't I got to go to set for fitting, filming starts tomorrow," he answered as she smiled.

"I know and I can't wait," she laughed. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then," she laughed before hanging up. After she hung up she pulled a teal bikini out and changed immediately and went down to the pool. She laid down on a chair and began soaking up the sun, when Katie walked over.

"Thank you," she rejoiced as Trish looked at her funny.

"For what?"

"Moving in, you don't know what it's like to be surrounded by the guys all day."

"Oh," Trish laughed, "you're welcome," she pointed to the chair next to her and Katie took it.

"I heard you guys running through your lines last night, sounds like a cool show."

"It does, I can't wait to actually start, which thank God, is tomorrow."

"Could I possibly come?"

"Not on first day, I'm aloud to bring guests but defiantly not tomorrow."

"Ok, I will keep you to your word."

"As always I never…."

"Well hello, Miss. Luxes," someone called from her left. Trish looked and saw Jett making his way over.

"Oh my God," she rolled her eyes as he took the seat next to her.

"Congratulations on the role of Marian," he smiled as she nodded.

"Thanks Jett," she replied wanting him to go away.

"I can't wait to start filming with you."

"What do you mean?" she asked in shock.

"Didn't you hear? I got the part of the Sheriff," he laughed to himself as she internally groaned.

"Congrats Jett, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Yeah, and tomorrow…"

"Excuse us," Katie smiled at Jett and grabbed Trish's arm.

"I'm sorry, I've got to help Katie, it has been great catching up and I'll see you tomorrow, we can continue then," she said as girly as possible as Jett nodded. Katie and Trish walked into the lobby and sat on the couches. "Thank you," she sighed as Katie smiled.

"Hey," Carlos waved to Katie and walked over. "Hi Trish."

"Hi Carlos, how was recording today?"

"Well that little vein in his forehead nearly popped," he joked as the guys walked in.

"I had no clue someone could get that red," Logan laughed as the girls got up and followed them to the elevator. James continued staring at Trish and her exposed body.

"But it's smooth sailing since we broke from the 'boot camp'," Kendal added as Trish laughed.

"I heard Gustavo's pretty rough."

"Pretty rough doesn't even compare." The six of them walked into the apartment and Katie and Trish sat on the crummy bar stools.

"3…2…1," Katie whispered as the four guys looked at Trish.

"your staying another night?"

"I'm staying for a while," she smiled as James hugged her picking her off the stool, Logan laughed.

"Ok, put the famous actress down please," she squealed in laughter as James listened.

"The couch is temporally your mom said," she smiled at Kendal.

"Well, welcome to our abode then," they said as she nodded and watched all except Logan leave the room.

"Well you want your welcome kiss now or later?" Logan asked as Trish smiled and leaned in locking her lips with his.


	5. The Date

Trish stood in the shower trying to think of her lines for tomorrow's shooting but all that ran through her mind was her music that was on her iPod playing from the counter next to the sink, when one of her favorite songs began playing. "It's not even dark and we're just talking we talk and I just want it to stop. Cuz aren't we here for the music? And if you dare just get out of your chair cuz' this ain't going nowhere. We've got to move or your loosing. All I want to know know is when we're letting go, go we get this record to break. Why we wasting time, time we never get to rewind, wind, All I'm really trying to say, is Shut up N Dance show me whatcha got shut you N dance are you in or not. Your moving your mouth baby don't speak. Shut up N dance if you're into me. Cuz I can't wait all night, get up the block don't stop, now it's your chance. Shut up N dance till we drop cud I'm sick of the space in between," Trish sang aloud jumping on the wet tiles. "Shut N Dance show me whatcha got, Shut up N Dance, Dance, dance, dance, Shut Up N Dance, dance, dance, dance, Shut up N…" Trish's foot hit the floor wrong causing her to fall back and slam the floor groaning a little.

"Are you ok?" Logan called from behind the door. Trish covered her face in embarrassment trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just…slipped," she laughed as Logan nodded and waved to Kendal.

"Listen," he whispered as Kendal looked at him slightly creeped out.

"Why are you listening to Trish in the shower?"

"Sh," he spoke as Trish continued where she left off.

"She's good," Kendal looked at Logan.

"What are you guys listening to?" Carlos asked as Kendal grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"Sh," both boys pointed to the door all three listening to Trish. The water stopped but Trish continued singing and the three had no clue she had gotten out. She opened the door and the three of them fell into the bathroom, Trish jumped and looked at them a little upset.

"Sorry, we'll just…"

"Stop," she said as all three stopped and looked at her.

"What was up with the huddle by the bathroom door?" she pointed seriously turning the iPod off.

"Well, I…um…if was my fault, I'm sorry, I heard you singing and the guys came over and you have an AWESOME voice," Logan said as Trish smiled but then quickly went back to serious.

"Well thanks for the compliment but if you want me to listen to my singing again, don't be so…creepy," she laughed walking past the boys and into the living room to grab her clothing for the date Logan was taking her on.

"Oh, Trish I think we should leave in an hour," Logan called from the other room.

"Why, can't we get reservations?"

"Don't take any."

"Ok," she called holding up to dresses as the front door opened she took both dresses and covered the towel, James stared at her.

"Can I help you?" she grit her teeth as he laughed uncomfortably and walked into the other room. Trish went with an all black dress that went to her knees and had a shredded design on the bottom. After drying her hair, brushing her teeth, and making herself look presentable she sat on the couch in the living room staring at her phone clock. A little message from Camille came onto the screen.

_Good Luck. -C_

Trish laughed and wrote back before Logan came out. She stood and smiled at him. "You look…wow," he said as she laughed.

"Thanks, you look great too," she laughed as he took her by the arm and went to the door. Mrs. Knight stopped the right before they left.

"I know what you too are doing but I want to know where and what time?" she said parentally.

"A little restaurant, eleven?" Logan asked as Mrs. Knight.

"I did my part," she nodded and walked away. "And no later," she pointed to them and they nodded and walked out. Logan and Trish took the elevator down to the lobby and out the front doors.

"Where are you going? My car is right there," she pointed to the Porsche as Logan shook his head.

"I promise it is only a block or two away," he smiled as she rolled her eyes and took his hand and the two walked in silence to the restaurant he picked. As they came up to the place she looked at him confused. The Reef shown in bright red lights as they approached.

"I heard about this place," she nodded not sounding totally into it.

"Give it a try?" Logan whispered as she laughed with a nod and the two walked in. After being seated they sat in silence looking at the menu.

"Hey, do you want to split something?" she asked as Logan looked up from the menu. "Well these dishes look like they can feed an entire navy ship," she laughed pointing to another table as Logan nodded in agreement.

"Ok, what were you looking at?"

"The bird or the fish?"

"Want chicken?" he suggested as she smiled with a nod. After they ordered they spent the time waiting talking getting to know more about each other.

"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen," a man called from the stage as everyone got quiet and stared at him. "As you all know Friday night is Karaoke Night! Whose up for the first song?" Logan looked at Trish with a smile who immediately shook her head with a guaranteed no.

"No, I don't sing," she laughed as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah you don't sing, we heard you today, you have an amazing voice," he blurted as she shook her head.

"No I don't," she blurted as Logan laughed. He sat there smiling at her patiently waiting, until she let out a loud sigh.

"One song," she pointed at him as he smiled and took her hand, placing his phone on the table aimed at the stage.

"Here we go, the first song of the night a duet, what will you be singing?" Logan walked up and whispered to the MC and handed Trish the mic.

"What are we singing?" she asked behind her teeth.

"You'll see, trust me," he smiled as she sighed and listened to the music instantly recognizing it. Logan started immediately and looked at Trish, "Monday, well I fell for you. Tuesday, I wrote you this song. Wednesday, I wait outside your door, even though I know it's wrong. 7 days a week every hour of the month. Gotta let you know where my heart is coming from."

Trish smiled. "I shouldn't feel this way, But I gotta say, Baby I gotta let you know. I will try everything, To make you come closer to me. And baby do you believe that it's not just a phase. How can I get it through to tell you what I can't lose."

The both sounded perfect together. "I will try 365 days, 365 ways to get to you, yeah to get to you." The song ended and they stood there a few moments staring at each other as people began cheering.

"And you said you couldn't sing," Logan joked as she handed him the mic. He escorted her back to the table and just as they sat the food had reached the table.

After eating they walked down the street back toward the Palm Woods. "I had a really great time," she smiled looking at the boy.

"I knew you would, once you broke free from your safety zone," he joked as she leaned toward him kissing him for the third time that day. They walked onto the property of the Palm Woods finding it still busy as ever.

"Don't people ever sleep?" Logan asked.

"You would think that, but no, soon you will be one of us a busy working, going crazy, yet famous star," she laughed as Camille waved from the corner of the room, Trish waving back. "Have you met Camille yet?"

"Yeah, she showed us the ropes of the Palm Woods," he laughed.

"Yeah, that's why I call her the welcoming committee, since she has the guts to just walk up to people and talk to them, me on the other hand…I'm a totally different person."

"And that is what makes you perfect, I mean…never mind."

"No, I am weird, I mean I never would have talked to you if James never came up to me," she admitted as Logan laughed.

"Yeah, that's James for ya," he laughed.

"I had a really great night, Logan," she added kissing him one more time.

"Want me to walk you up?"

"Thanks but no thanks, I see the guys over there waving at us, and I'm really tired you better join them," she smiled as he groaned walking away from her.

"Good night," he called to her as she nodded her head just before the elevator doors shut. "I got something you guys may find very interesting, as well as Gustavo," Logan smiled pulling his phone out

* * *

**The two songs used in this chapter were both from Victorious the first being Shut up N Dance, and the second 365 days. I hope you liked it and I am sorry if it was short.**


End file.
